gallierrianconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Orelia
Orelia, better known by her full title of Queen Orelia the Blessed, is the Queen of Eadel and the most powerful ruler on the Ardanian Continent. Her son via a romance with the Ranger Eterian is Prince Aurel while her greatest friend is Lord Venn Fairweather, her adviser. She is one of the protagonists of the Ardanian faction. Biography Descended from the Ardanian king Sydrian, Orelia and her ancestors have long since been famed for being successful and competent rulers. Orelia was no different, showing great intelligence and leadership skills at a young age. At the age of eighteen, Orelia became pregnant and gave birth to a son. As she refused to reveal who the father was, indicating that the then-infant Prince Aurel was likely conceived illegitimately, she fell under a great deal of scrutiny that was cut short when her mother, Queen Aisling, suddenly died. At the age of nineteen, Orelia was crowned Queen of the Kingdom of Eadel. Orelia quickly proved herself to be a capable ruler of the kingdom, which even then was considerably powerful due to her mother's hard work. Many of her early leadership feats included freeing the Forsaken Lands, the liberation of slaves imprisoned by the Url-Shekk, and the successful protection of the kingdom during Judgement Day. The Kingdom continued to expand into the Northern Reaches, where she continued to accomplish many significant feats. At the young age of twenty-nine, she is considered the most successful ruler in Ardanian History with a prosperous kingdom that extends to the far corners of the continent. Although she's praised for being able procure relics such as those found at Krolm's Anvil and defeat menaces such as the Liche Queen, Orelia constantly reminds others that it's her heroes who do most of the actual fighting, as she is often kept away from major battles for her own safety. As of the present year, she is properly credited with having slain Vendral, the descendant of the Ardanian Dragon King, as well as the evil wights Styx and Stones. Personality Orelia is said to be an incredibly kind-hearted and just ruler, with intelligence and cleverness that has allowed her to lead her kingdom through many hardships. She is able to keep a level head even in heated situations and is perfectly willing to lean on others for support rather than always rely on herself only. Lord Fairweather states that her greatest vice is her impulsiveness and desire to prove herself. She takes insults to her pride rather personally and absolutely loathes the idea of backing down from a fight. Rather infamously, she put her own life in jeopardy to rescue her son Aurel when her palace was reduced to ashes during the fiasco with Styx and Stones. Instead of fleeing to an outpost, she ran back into the ruins and saved him in the nick of time from being torn apart by Shadow Beasts. Later, she took the undead wights' heads in revenge. Abilities Orelia has been trained by the Paladins of Dauros in the art of swordsmanship and has become an incredibly capable fighter over the years. Originally wielding a sword forged of the highest quality metal, she now holds the magic sword uncovered from the tomb of the Dragon King, which she has given the name Rubil-acxe While she doesn't carry any magic blood in her body, Orelia is the only one capable of asking the gods for the use of what are known as "Sovereign Spells," which are powerful magics capable of miracles such as creating lightning storms or even raising the dead. She can only use a Sovereign Spell if she travels to a temple and prays to the god of that temple, offering up a penance of gold. If she cannot offer enough gold, then the gods won't answer her prayers and the spell can't be activated. Trivia * In Majesty: The Fantasy Kingdom Sim, the monarch of the nameless kingdom is only ever referred to as "Your Majesty," "Your Highness," "Liege," or "Sovereign" by the NPC characters, as the player essentially plays the role of the ruler. * Orelia's sword, Rubil-acxe, is "Excalibur," the sword of King Arthur, spelled backwards. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ardanians Category:Humans